Romeo and Cinderella
by Meme-sama
Summary: Aomine-chii… ¿serás mi príncipe de nuevo esta noche?, no dejes que esto se convierta en una tragedia como la de Julieta, tómame en tus brazos una vez más, es lo único que te pido, prometo esperar toda la noche, prometo no dormir hasta que llegues para hacerme soñar. Kise es Cenincienta y Aomine es su romeo. ¿Podrá Kise tener su romance como el de la cenicienta?


Please don't let our love turn out to be such a tragedy like it was for Juliet

Take me away into your arms...

It's all I ask of you

_Aomine-chii… ¿serás mi príncipe de nuevo esta noche?, no dejes que esto se convierta en una tragedia como la de Julieta, tómame en tus brazos una vez más, es lo único que te pido, prometo esperar toda la noche, prometo no dormir hasta que llegues para hacerme soñar._

La noche dulce, parecía tocar una tierna canción, las cigarras atentas tocaban su melodía a la luna, aun sin importar la brisa nocturna. Un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos dorados, miraba perdidamente el brillo de la luna y las estrellas atreves de la ventana. De sus labios se escapa un ridículo suspiro, su pulso está un poco agitado y su estómago se remueve por los nervios. Hace calor, todo su cuerpo parece arder, pero el frio viento que proviene de la ventana le hace temblar ligeramente. Otra noche más sin sueño.

I say good night to both my Father and my Mother

I hope they'll be able to dream of one another

I think it's time that all the grown ups go to bed

_Me pregunto si vendrá esta noche de nuevo, en la escuela no me habló, pero… antes de salir sus ojos chocaron contra los míos, siempre tan intensos, siempre tan crueles, me pregunto qué pasará hoy. Quiero soñar, quiero dormir un poco, cerrar los ojos y volver a ese mundo donde él es amable para mí._

_Mi hermoso sueño juvenil es uno que no puedo compartir, los adultos deben ir a dormir, y los jóvenes debemos soñar despiertos hasta perder la cordura. ¿No es así, Aomine-chii?_

El joven rubio se levantó su cama, y se dirigió a su ventana, la abrió un poco más, y se quedó ahí de pie, mirando las rosas blancas que muy vistosas brillaban radiantes por el roció y el brillo de las estrellas. Él vivía en un sueño, en una mentira dulce, maravillosa de aquellas que te hacen no desear despertar. Pero a su cuento le faltaba algo… él, su romeo, que llegara a rescatarle y le sacara de esa mentira. Deseaba ser rescatado y sentir el dulce amor de sus ilusiones.

Rendido, soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos un momento, y después observó el reloj, apenas eran las diez y media…aún era temprano. Tranquilamente se dirigió a su cama de nuevo, y se recostó, manteniendo su vista en la ventana, y en las cortinas blancas que ondulaban silenciosas.

Enchanting caramel that carries sweet illusions

My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion

How farther will I let you go on this sinful night?

_Soy infantil, pueden llamarme tonto y burlarse de mi todo el tiempo, está bien, ya me he acostumbrado a usar una brillante mascara con exquisita sonrisa, que me permita sufrir en silencio. Mas mi mente se revela a la realidad, está llena de pensamientos dulces, quizá he comido demasiadas ilusiones de caramelo._

_Aomine-chii, me ha prometido mostrarme un mundo nuevo, yo he tenido miedo, y él suavizó el paso, me pregunto ¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos hoy?, a pesar de ir lento, ciertamente avanza más y más, mi príncipe es demasiado ansioso y cada vez me pone más nervioso. La noche es la única que sabe de todos nuestros cuentos._

Aquel joven, llamado Kise Ryota, se removía ansioso en la cama, su pie acariciaba suavemente su otro tobillo, sus piernas se movían ligeramente rozándose las unas a las otras como acto de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Su dulce cuento sin duda era extraño, cada vez las cosas se volvían más y más extrañas. ¿Ser adulto?, ¿eso era lo necesario para obtener a su príncipe?, quizá así lo era.

Nervioso suspiró, cerró sus ojos, tenía que concentrarse, debía acostumbrarse, debía estar listo. Su romeo vendría pronto, pero Kise no sería su Julieta, no, eso sería una tragedia, Kise sería la cenicienta, que ansiosa esperaría a que las campanas jamás dieran las doce.

Se escucha un sonido, alguien ha entrado. Eleva su mirada, sus ojos dorados brillan por la radiante emoción, pero su corazón joven y dulce se retrae en una especie de miedo, pero lo niega, esconde su inseguridad y esconde sus miedos. Mejor sonríe, y murmura 'sabría que vendrías' con dulzura.

Su príncipe le mira con ternura, ahora es su príncipe, no es como en la escuela, donde no son más que colegas que cursan un 'hola que tal', no, esté si es su príncipe, ese que solo tiene ojos para él, que solo le quiere a él y solo le ama a él. Kise trata de levantarse para recibir a Aomine, pero este se ha adelantado, y acallando cualquier sonido, toma sus carnosos labios en posesión, esta noche… será otro sueño más.

Screams of pain to "take it easy! Won't you bite me gently ?"

"Dont you dare forget that I'm not ready quite yet."

It's because of my mom that I've been acting sweetly and nice to you

All the things that I don't know, how they enchant me so

But isn't that normal, or at least how it should go

Show me all your feelings and I'll let you in my heart

Oh, if only you knew this from the start...

Entre besos y caricias, espantado, Kise soltó un ligero grito, Aomine ha mordido su hombro, mientras acariciaba sus brazos. Ambos sentados en la orilla de la cama, se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Aomine no parece muy feliz, ve a su princesa con ojos extraños, ¿no estaba listo aun?, no, y quizá no lo estaría durante mucho tiempo, esa sensación y ese pensamiento le enfadaron.

—A-Aomine-chii… t-te he dicho que no tan rápido, no tan rudo. ¿No podría hacerlo de manera más gentil?, anda… por favor, no olvides que no estoy listo aun —murmuró gentil y tímidamente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su príncipe, pidiendo tiempo con la mirada, pero otorgando el permiso de continuar.

_Ah, está molesto, ¿es acaso mi culpa?, es por mi madre y mis hermanas que yo actúo siempre tan dulce, no se puede evitar, mis dulces sueños e infantiles aspiraciones me hacen gentil, soy como la cenicienta, lo sé muy bien, pero todo ello es lo que me hace actuar así contigo, es lo que me hace perdonarte y amarte cuanto sea necesario._

_Todas esas cosas nuevas me encantan, me hechizan y me hacen tener más y más interés. Aomine es tan maduro a pesar de que tenemos casi la misma edad, él es un poco mayor que yo, pero de todas formas… parece un adultos, a veces. Quiero entrar en su mundo, quiero ser como él y tener conocimientos sobre lo que 'hacen los adultos', quizá así él pueda aceptarme y así pueda yo estar a su lado. Pero algo sigue sintiéndose mal y yo no sé a dónde o como ir, ¿Cuál es el camino correcto?_

_Si el me enseña todos sus sentimientos yo le daré mi corazón. Si tan solo hubiéramos empezado desde ahí._

Reanudaron los besos. Sus labios se derretían tiernamente, como vainilla y chocolate. Kise cerró los ojos, aun movía sus labios de forma torpe, pero ya había aprendido bastante, casi podía seguirle el ritmo a Aomine, pues su príncipe tenía besos tan buenos que hacían sus piernas temblar, su cuerpo estremecer y su ser entero desfallecer. Las manos temblorosas de Kise buscaron abrazarle, apegándose un poco a él, sus manos se aferraban tímidamente, de nuevo las raras sensaciones y los sentimientos desbocados comenzaron a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Aquella noche, tampoco lograron hacerlo. Kise dejó que Aomine le besara, le tocara y le acariciara, pero, no hubo más. Aomine frenó por su cuenta, dejó un beso en la frente de Kise y sonrió ampliamente 'ya verás que pronto necesitaras más, por esta noche está bien, podemos parar' eso parecía que había dicho, con sus acciones y sus gestos, no con palabras. Su voz jamás se escapó para decirle aquello que tanto deseaba Ryota. Y como un sueño efímero, desapareció nuevamente tras el dulce velo de las cortinas que curiosas se mecían.

I feel so in love just like Cinderella

And I will chase after you wearing only my glass shoes

I pray to God for time to come to a halt

Before the evil can come leaving us both at fault

Now, I have to escape just like Juliet did

But please don't call me by that name, we aren't the same

Aomine y Kise cruzaron miradas en la escuela, Kise se preguntaba si este seguía molesto. Era doloroso verle, pues Aomine no temía al ser un descarado, siempre tan adulto, con chicas de cursos mayores alrededor de él, acortejándole como si nada.

_Me pregunto porque mi príncipe usa mascara, pero más que nada, ¿Cuál será la real cara y cuál será la real mascara?, no lo sé. Soy un idiota, un idiota inmaduro, no puedo dudarlo, me he reprochado tantas veces a mí mismo por ello. Pero estoy tan enamorado, hace tiempo que dejé de admirarle y comencé a amarle. Está bien, voy a perseguirle, iré tras mi príncipe aun si mis zapatillas de cristal se hacen pedazos y destrozan mi camino. _

_Dios, necesito más tiempo, quiero que el sueño dure solo un poco más. Antes de que la culpa llegue a nosotros y la verdad haga añicos las dulces mentiras que hemos creado solo para nuestro cuento._

_Escaparé como Julieta, pero… no me llamaré así, pues no somos lo mismo._

Kise continuó viendo de lejos la escena, ignorado a sus amigos y compañeros. Trataba de recordar la sonrisa dulce de Aomine, sus labios, sus caricias y ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre aparecía cuando se veían el uno al otro. Ese príncipe que decía amarle, que decía adorarle; ese príncipe que siempre le trataba tan bien, y siempre le quería, ¿aún estaba ahí?, ¿Qué era mentira?, ¿qué era verdad?

Pronto dejó la idea, no había caso con que se hiciera preguntas, lo importante era que su sueño, su amor… su único príncipe seguía yendo a su balcón cada noche. _Aomine-chii… ¿Cuándo podremos ser auténticamente solo tú y yo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más ha de durar esta farsa?, ¿seguiremos fingiendo?, Dime aunque sea… ¿tenemos un futuro juntos?_

It's not okay, please I just want you to stay

Because without you here what is there for me to do?

So if I cried, would you always be right here by my side?

—Aomine-chii… no puedo soportarlo, sin ti no sé qué hacer, ya no lo sé. Por favor, ya no te vayas… quédate conmigo, solo un poco más —murmuró Kise, entre lágrimas y titubeos. Aomine le observó, su mirada parecía mostrar desprecio. Ryota cerró los ojos, le abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su espalda como si su vida dependía de ello. De hecho, su vida dependía de ello, estaba tan enamorado de Aomine que casi era tortuoso.

Aomine, respiró hondo, y acarició su cabeza, aunque no lo pareciera él era un poco débil ante las lágrimas de su cenicienta.

—No te preocupes, solo será un rato, pero no me iré… anda, no temas y sécate las lágrimas —Aomine se inclinó, besó suavemente la oreja de Kise y susurró con un tono sensual y tranquilo: "iré esta noche, de nuevo, espérame"

Kise asintió, y lentamente fue dejando que sus dedos perdieran fuerza y liberaran a su Romeo.

I try so hard to look like I'm older than my age

I wear mascara to conceal the fact I'm in rage

I promise you, I'll be a good girl from now on

There's no one here to stop me from the things that I do

I want some love so why don't you come please me, you fool

How farther will we be able to cross the line?

Cansado, sí, estaba cansado de seguir perdiendo contra esas hermosas jóvenes con las que Aomine solía salir. Tenía miedo de perderlo, la angustia era insuperable. Pero la dulzura de vivir el sueño cada noche, la fantasía de crear su propio mundo… era demasiado maravillosa. Kise tuvo que crecer a la fuerza, ser alguien que él no era, dejar los dulces y fingir ser maduro, con tal de quedarse al lado de Aomine haría lo que fuera, ya no importaba lo demás, sufriría y le daría todo.

_Tengo miedo, pero ya no importa, me pondré mi propia mascara, una máscara que mi Romeo amará. Aparentaré ser mayor, aparentaré haber madurado, y comenzaré a dejar las cosas dulces, seré adulto y conoceré la exquisita amargura del placer, un veneno tan agrio que apenas puedo manejarlo. Todo para ocultar que en realidad yo y mi cuento estamos en peligro._

—Vaya Kise, hoy estas fantástico, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kise le dio una sonrisa lasciva, falsa pero sensual, una capaz de hacer temblar a su amado Romeo en deseo carnal.

_Lo prometo Aomine-chii, me convertiré en lo que tú deseas, seré un buen chico. Ya no hay nada aquí, ni nadie que me detenga, para detener las cosas que hago._

—Quiero un poco de amor, así que… ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me complaces?, tontito~

—Me pregunto hasta donde cruzaremos la línea hoy —murmuró Aomine para sí mismo, sonriendo excitado. El moreno estaba hipnotizado por la esencia del rubio, por su radiante belleza y por su increíble mirada. ¿Podría ser más hermosa su cenicienta?

Now I know that this is true, I fell in love with you

The pain is killing me, as I am screaming my prays

I think you know by now that my Father doesn't seem to like you much

I can see your hands reach out, as I begin to pout

And now I see it clear, you really love me my dear

Take me far away so we can make love Romeo

Oh, won't you fulfill my fantasies...

_Aomine-chii, este amor es tan dulce y tan doloroso, está matándome pero al mismo tiempo me mantiene vivo. Es nuestro cuento, es nuestra fantasía. ¿Te gusta Aomine-chii?, a mí me desgarra el corazón y me orilla a gritar histérico mis suplicas y plegarías. Sálvame, sálvame ahora._

Las cosas fueron avanzado, pero no todo iba bien, la familia de Kise comenzaba a darse cuenta que su hijo estaba cambiando, estaba convirtiéndose en algo terrible. Su madre notaba la amargura de sus gestos, la dulzura de su voz y mirada se habían ido. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Su padre comenzaba a sospechar, pues un día, cuando el padre de Kise visitaba la escuela de su hijo para ver al director… fue cuando los vio, a él y a su querido hijo. Ambos jóvenes sentados juntos a la lejanía permanecían tomados de las manos, y sonreían tranquilos. ¿Habría visto mal?, ¿Qué clase de pasos equivocados había estado siguiendo su hijo?, pero no tuvo caso, su padre lo dejó pasar… esperando que solo fuera su imaginación.

—Aomine-chii, esto ya no puede seguir, mi padre se está dando cuenta.

—No me importa, no pienso dejarte, ¿no me amas?

—¿Y qué haremos?, mi padre jamás lo aceptará —Kise miro al suelo, su cuento, su historia de amor, su sueño, sus dulces ilusiones, sus románticas fantasías… todo estaba viniéndose abajo, era el fin, ya nunca más podría estar con su adorado Romeo, el hombre de su vida, su único príncipe.

—Eh dicho… ¡No me interesa!, no dejaré que te apartes de mí lado, no importa… —dijo alterado, estaba tan exaltado que Ryota no puedo evitar sonreír enternecido.

Daiki le abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndole con sus grandes brazos, con cariño y ternura.

_Ya veo, en realidad me deseas, mi amor, puedo verlo, ahora lo sé. Anda, tómame lejos para que podamos hacer el amor, ¡oh, mi dulce Romeo!, se bien… que tú me llenaras de más fantasías ¿o no?_

So I'll just run away like Cinderella

I'll scream my love for you, while leaving you my glass shoe

I'll pray to God that you'll come searching for me

Save me from all my dreams, while I run away and flee

Well, I'm sure that Cinderella was lying herself

It's not an accident, she left her shoe on purpose

I understand that she and I are the same

Oh, I just want to be loved, so no more playing games

So, just look for me and then you'll soon find what you seek

El joven empacaba sus cosas, estaba apurado, no tenía mucho tiempo, si alguien se daba cuenta le detendrían. Estaba cansado, alterado, estresado, y confundido, al borde del acabose, pero decidido, huiría.

_Como cenicienta huiré, correré tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitan, no dejaré que la historia termine en desgracia. Gritaré mi amor por ti, mientras dejo mi zapato de cristal solo para ti. Esperaré con fe, tú vendrás por mí, o eso es lo que yo le pediré a dios una y otra vez._

_Comprendo a cenicienta, estoy segura de que ella también se mentía a sí misma, como yo lo hago conmigo. No fue un accidente lo que ocurrió en el cueto, ella dejó su zapato de cristal a propósito. Entiendo también que ella y yo… somos iguales._

_Solo quiero que me amen, solo quiero que él me quiera, deseo ser amado, deseado, querido… basta de juegos, no más bromas o rodeos, ya no habrá más juegos. Así que… Aomine-chii, mi amado Romeo, búscame y solo así encontraras lo que buscas._

Rápidamente huyó, perdiéndose a la vista de todo, dejando solo una pista, su propio zapato de cristal, un mensaje que solo su romeo encontraría, un mensaje que solo su anhelado príncipe entendería, un mensaje… que solo Aomine podría ver, pues él era la persona que Kise amaba y nadie más que él podría encontrarle de nuevo.

Why don't you just take a look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart?

Can you see that it's filled with all of my dirty thoughts and all my needs and my wants?

I want you to fill me up until I burst out forth and give into my desires

I'm drawn into ecstasy, oh, how I feel so free, please tell me what it could be?

But if I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do

My happiness seemed to be stored in a box, I need to find the key so I can open the lock

I'm scared in pain, but I won't cry out in vain

The thought of you hating me, I know it couldn't be

Aomine, la familia de Kise y la policía buscaban desesperados. Ryota no aparecía desde hace algunos días, nadie sabía nada de él. No contestaba su celular y no había dejado nada. Su habitación estaba vacía. No había nada en ella, más que la cama que ambos habían utilizado tantas veces para tocar sus cuerpos, compartir sus sentimientos y liberar las fantasías de su dulce cuento.

_Kise… idiota, ¿a donde has ido?… dímelo, dame una señal._

—Lo lamentamos, aún no hemos encontrado nada —dijo uno de los policías—. No se preocupen, haremos todo lo que tengamos en nuestras manos para poder encontrarlo.

Aomine se retiró de la sala, los policías en verdad eran inútiles. Sigilosamente se dirigió al cuarto de Kise, deseaba estar ahí, no sabía el porqué, pero de alguna forma ver aquella habitación le devolvería la esperanza. Quería a su dulce principito, lo quería de nuevo en sus brazos, besarlo para sentir nuevamente aquel hermoso sabor a vainilla, ver esos ojos radiantes de amor, deseaba sentir nuevamente el calor de su piel.

Aomine frunció el ceño, sus ojos ardían, tenía ganas de derramar una lágrima, estaba preocupado, no sabía a donde había ido Kise, o que estaba pensando, no podía imaginarlo, ni siquiera deseaba hacerse a la idea de que le habían secuestrado o estaba en peligro. _Espero que estés bien… tonto. Es mi culpa, lo sé, pero… si te vas ¿Cómo podré arreglar las cosas?, dime la respuesta._

Daiki se había levantado de la cama, pero al hacerlo, del colchón había salido una pequeña carta. Aomine, con los dedos temblorosos se agachó para recogerla. La sostuvo con cuidado, como si aquello fuera la última oportunidad de encontrar a Kise, o saber algo de él. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_Para mi amado Aomine-chii._

_Aomine-chii, si encuentras esto, quizá estés preocupado, quizá no. Estoy bien, solo he huido, ya no puedo permanecer en el escenario actual, no quiero que nuestro sueño termine por quebrarse, al igual que cenicienta huiré, antes de que las campanadas de las doce destruyan todo._

_¿has visto mi interior Aomine-chii?, ¿puedes ver todos mis sucios pensamientos, todas mis necesidades y mis deseos? Quiero que me llenes hasta quemarme, y puedas llenarte de mis deseos y pasiones, es lo que más quiero. Quiero derretirme en éxtasis puro, ¡me siento tan libre!, ¿por qué será?, ¿podrías decirme el porqué de ello?, ¿Qué debería hacer yo?_

_Si yo te perdiera no sabría qué hacer, Aomine-chii, te lo he dicho tantas veces, te amo, te amo tanto… Mi felicidad se ha ido de mis manos, mi salvación, mi alegría, todo pareciera haber sido ocultado en una caja, y necesito la llave para recuperarlo todo. Estoy asustado y es doloroso, pero ya no lloraré, nunca más volveré a hacerlo. Tengo miedo de que me odies… Aomine-chii, que odies mis verdaderos sentimientos que van más allá de lo físico._

_Romeo, sálvame, evita que esto se vuelva una tragedia._

_Ven por mí, he escrito la dirección al reverso del papel, pero… si no llegas, yo mismo terminaré con esta historia, no quiero ser como Julieta, no quiero que estoy se vuelva una tragedia de desamor. _

Aomine, con el corazón en mano, derramaba lágrimas, se sentía tan miserable, todo era su culpa. Sabía bien todo, sabía sobre cada sentimiento y acción de Kise, pero siempre fingía no notarlo. Fingía no ver sus lágrimas, fingía no ver su dolor, fingía no ver su miedo, y le arrastraba a la fuerza a un mundo que no era ideal para su amado principito. Había sido egoísta y le había lastimado hasta ese punto. Todo el tiempo supo que Kise le amaba de verdad, y aunque al principio le había engañado y le había seguido el juego para que este aceptara tener intimidad… ahora se arrepentía pues de verdad había llegado a amarle.

Daiki miró la fecha, y el lugar… el último día de espera de Kise, era ese día precisamente… el lugar estaba alejado de la ciudad, debía darse prisa.

Aomine huyó a toda velocidad, debía encontrarlo.

I'll stop my lies, and I'll be true to myself

I'll just stick to the facts, I dropped my golden age

So, If I keep lying too much like Cinderella

I know I'll meet the fate that she alone had to face

I'm really scared, and I have no clue what to do

But, I hope I don't end up just like her too

So before that happens, won't you come and rescue me

Con su propio dinero y con la mayoría de edad ya casi en mano, Kise había logrado conseguir un cuarto en un hotel alejado de la ciudad, era bonito y pequeño pero sumamente pacifico. Al llegar a su habitación se había tirado en su cama y había comenzado a llorar, todo el dolor, todas las mentiras y falsedades que había ahogado en el fondo de su corazón ahora afloraban como amargas lágrimas. Extrañaba la dulzura, extrañaba la ignorancia y la inocencia. Deseaba que su sueño volviera, que la amable mentira le consolara, pero era inútil, su corazón había madurado y sus ojos se habían abierto, a causa del dolor, ahora podía ver la realidad.

Tembloroso, llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios, extrañaba ese dulce sabor a chocolate. Extrañaba esos grandes brazos que le protegían y abrigaban con tanta fuerza. Extrañaba el calor, se sentía tan frio que pensó podría morir. Sabía que Aomine encontraría 'su zapato' pues solo él entraría a su habitación, su padre y su madre jamás entraban. Esperaba… que Aomine fuera tras él, que le encontrara y que le dijera 'te amo' hasta llevarle a la cordura.

_Tiré mis mejores años, dejé atrás mi dulzura y mi todo por él. Pero, ya no mentiré, ya no seré lo que él desea pues entonces no podrá amarme, frenaré mis mentiras, detendré mis ilusiones. Seré yo mismo, la dulce cenicienta que amorosa espera a su príncipe. _

Kise caminó al baño, se miró en el espejo, su mirada era diferente, todo él había cambiado por fuera. Suspiró, miró la hora… quedaba una hora.

_Tiré mis años dorados, lo sé muy bien. Sé que si sigo mintiendo como cenicienta, yo terminaré igual que ella, tendré que pasar por lo mismo, pasaré por todo lo que ella ha pasado, y lo haré solo. Estoy asustado, he estado tanto tiempo asustado que se ha vuelto repugnantemente natural para mí. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacer._

_No quiero terminar como ella… como Julieta. Espero no hacerlo._

Kise, comenzó a llorar, tomó un frasco que había dejado en el lavabo, sus dedos temblaban, a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie. Se miró a sí mismo, de nuevo derramaba acidas lágrimas, ya no había nada dulce en su interior, ya no quedaba nada más que el vacío dolor de la realidad. Ya no había nada… el sueño se había desgarrado, la burbuja había explotado, la fantasía se había ido, ahora solo quedaba el terrible dolor, la agonía asfixiante que le hacía gritar mientras lloraba al punto de desgarrarse la garganta, quizá eso le haría sentir dolor corporal y haría que el dolor emocional se fuera.

_Antes de que pase… ¿Por qué no me salvas?, Aomine-chii, sálvame, estoy esperándote… a-así que por favor… por lo que más quieras… sálvame. Ven y rescátame… por favor… _

Pasos acelerados se escuchaban, Aomine corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, ya no podía más, sentía que le daría un ataque. Ya había perdido la hora, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, tenía que correr. Al llegar al hotel le habían dicho que Kise estaba en el último piso. Aomine no quiso esperar el ascensor, y confiando en sus piernas, comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, estaba preocupado y quería llorar.

Llegó a la habitación y abrió gritando —¡Kise!

La campanada de las doce, sonó, la cenicienta había desaparecido, junto con todo el encanto.


End file.
